


The Cure for Silence

by RogueWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas Presents, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, What Have I Done, surprise present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWolf/pseuds/RogueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Tony Stark is all alone at the Tower. Or so he thinks, until he goes to investigate a possible security breach and winds up getting a Christmas present instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure for Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 4 am and I've spent the better part of two hours writing porn...I am not going to be a happy camper at work tomorrow. So yeah, I wrote some Stony porn for you all. (Man is that awkward to say lol). It's kind of new to me, I usually just gloss over it so...I hope you all like it!

Tony hated silence. He hated the way it would surround him, squeezing him until it felt like he would pop. When he was younger, silence meant his brain was on overload, with nothing to distract it. After he had a little vacation in a desert cave, silence reminded him of all his failures; it reminded him of the one person he had failed to save.

People just didn’t realize that silence was loud and judgemental and when you couldn’t shut your brain off, silence killed. 

It was why he muttered to Jarvis all the time or had music playing in the background. Sure, there was still  _ some _ silence, but speaking...music...they helped ground him enough that sometimes he could block the silence out. 

It was one of the reasons he’d been so happy (not that he would ever in a million years admit it) when the others had moved in. Even with the two super spies who were some of the quietest people Tony had ever met, the Avengers made enough noise for Tony to not feel alone. They helped him not hear the silence. 

Except  now the Tower was empty and it reverberated with silence. It was Christmas...his Tower should  _ not _ be empty on Christmas. But Thor was off fighting some battle on some planet Tony had never even heard of, Bruce was halfway across the world, helping with some kind of super-secret biology thing, and Steve…

Steve was on a hostage recovery mission with Clint and Natasha. Tony knew that it was important, he  _ knew _ , but at the same time, he didn’t want to be alone anymore. 

He was working in his lab - always working, he couldn’t sleep when he was the only one there, except when he had one too many bottles to drink - when Jarvis startled him out of his zone. 

“Sir, there appears to be something in Captain Rogers’s room.”

“Something? What’s ‘something,’ Jarvis?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know. I do not see anything on the cameras, but the heat registers did pick up some form of movement, roughly the size of a small cat.”

Tony groaned and dragged his hand through his hair. “Cap better not have adopted a cat without letting me know. This is not a cat-proofed tower.” Jarvis didn’t say anything. “Fine.” Tony pushed himself off his stool. “Keep one of the suits on standby, J. I’ll be right back.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll just turn off the lights until you return.” Jarvis sounded weirdly smug, but Tony decided he was imagining things. What did Jarvis have to be smug about?

* * *

The elevator ride down only took a few minutes and then Tony was walking down the hallway, images of hungry cats playing on loop in his mind.

He overrode the lock on Steve’s door and stepped in. The apartment had been furnished in creams and blues, but right now it was a riot of Christmas decorations. Steve had been so excited for Christmas that he’d decorated the living room with the team and then gone to his room and decorated it as well. There was even a full sized Christmas tree.

Tony looked around for the tree; most cats liked trees, right? He finally found it in the corner of Steve’s living room, but it was blocked by chairs and cardboard boxes. 

Frowning, Tony reached for the nearest box and started moving them out of the way. The boxes and chairs hadn’t been there when Steve had left, so-

“Hey there.”

Tony felt his brain shut off. Steve was sitting there.  _ Steve was sitting there. _ He was kneeling on the floor with nothing on but a robe, belted loosely at the waist. But it was the bow sitting crookedly on top of Steve’s head that had Tony blinking at him in confusion. 

“Steve?” he said slowly.

Steve grinned up at him. “Hi Tony. Merry Christmas.”

Steve was actually here, Tony realized in dawning horror. Steve was here and Tony looked like  a mess, and he hadn’t really slept for the last few days and he was covered in grease and his hair probably looked stupid and-

“Your hair looks fine, Tony,” Steve told him, still grinning. He reached up to grab Tony’s hands before he ran them through his hair. Again. “You look nice,” Steve said, letting his eyes drift across Tony’s body.

“Uh,” Tony said, feeling decidedly off his game. “Thanks?”

Steve leaned in, pulling Tony down as he did so he could lay a kiss on his nose. “I missed you,” Steve said softly. “I didn’t want to miss our first Christmas together.”

Tony wrapped his arms Steve and tugged him closer; the silly bow on top of Steve’s head tumbled to the floor. “Me too,” he whispered. “Wait,” he paused, “I thought you were on a mission.”

“Mmm,” Steve agreed, pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “We finished yesterday, flew all night to get back to you.”

“Oh. That’s...Steve, you didn’t-”

Steve placed a finger on Tony’s lips. Tony shut up.

“Tony,” Steve said seriously, “I know you’re not used to this, but I want to be here with you. If that means I lose a little shut-eye it’s worth it.”

Tony stared at Steve. Nobody said stuff like that to him,  _ ever _ . Sure, Pepper loved him, even put up with his ridiculousness, but even she hadn’t been able to stay in a relationship with him. They were much more suited as friends and confidantes, but Steve...Steve looked at him as though Tony was the most important thing in his world. Tony just didn’t know how he was supposed to handle that.

But Steve knew that, he knew all of Tony’s fears without Tony ever having to voice them out loud, and he never pushed Tony to get over them. It’s what made Steve so special, Tony thought.

Steve smiled up at Tony and then trailed his hand across Tony’s face to rest at the base of his skull. His fingers tangled into Tony’s hair and Steve tugged him down into a kiss. 

Steve tasted like peppermint, his breath almost icy in Tony’s mouth. Tony moaned softly and let Steve pull him even closer until Tony ached from bending to kiss him.

Steve broke the kiss with a little laugh. “I’ve been looking forward to Christmas,” he admitted. “I’ve been wanting to give you your present for a long time now.”

“If you tell me that you bought me another safety kit, I’m throwing you out the window, Steve,” Tony warned, only half-joking.

“I’m saving that for your birthday,” Steve said, then burst into laughter at Tony’s glare. “I’m kidding.”

“You better be,” Tony told him. He slid his fingers across Steve’s robe, tracing the patterns there absentmindedly. “So what’s this present?”

Steve reached down to pick up the bow from where it had fallen to the floor. He placed it back on his head and said, “Me. All night, all day, forever.”

Tony stared, speechless, then he surged forward, pulling and tugging at Steve until he was standing up and Tony could hold onto him properly. 

He made a surprised noise when his hands ran over Steve’s hips. His fingers followed the curve of Steve’s hip bones, unhindered by anything. 

Tony quirked an eyebrow at Steve. “Missing something?”

Steve quirked an eyebrow back. “I came prepared,” he said smugly.

Tony snorted and continued to let his hands wander around to cup Steve’s ass when his eyebrows shot up. 

“I was very thorough,” Steve told him.

Tony grinned. “Dating a soldier is so much fun.”

* * *

They ended up on Steve’s bed, their clothes scattered everywhere throughout the room. Tony was sucking marks on Steve’s chest, trying to see how long he could make one last.

“Tony…” Steve shifted restlessly on the bed. “Tony, this is not what I had in mind.”

Tony sucked another mark onto Steve’s collarbone. “I know, but you just look so pretty like this.”

He raked his nails over Steve’s chest, catching the edges of his nipples, and Steve groaned, his eyes falling shut. Tony did it again and again and again, until Steve was thrusting his hips up at him, his voice thick with desire. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Tony said. Steve whined at him and tried to hook a leg around Tony’s waist. “Uh uh,” Tony warned, pressing Steve’s leg firmly into the bed. “You know the rules.”

Steve nodded and gripped the head railing tighter. Tony had tied the bow around Steve’s wrists and he paused a moment to admire Steve, sweaty and restless and covered with fading hickies. “Best Christmas present ever,” he told Steve.

Steve peered out from under his eyelashes. “It’d be better if you were inside me.”

Tony grinned, delighted. “Maybe, yeah. But think how much better it’ll be when  _ you’re _ inside  _ me?” _

He shimmied down Steve’s body, deliberately teasing him with his nails. Steve moaned and Tony watched as Steve’s cock twitched. “Guess you like the idea, huh.”

Before Steve could respond, Tony grasped the base of Steve’s cock and swallowed the head. Steve’s voice broke on a gasp and Tony bobbed his head, enjoying the stretch and the salty taste of Steve’s pre-come. 

He could feel Steve shaking as he tried to stay still, and Tony stroked one of Steve’s thighs and hummed in approval.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered raggedly. 

Tony pulled off Steve’s cock. “Not yet,” he told Steve, “but soon.”

He licked the slit at the top of Steve’s cock and then sank down until he felt his gag reflex kick in. He stilled, content just to feel Steve’s weight against his tongue, and then he swallowed. 

Steve bucked, driving himself further down Tony’s throat. Tony choked and dug his nails into Steve’s thighs in warning. Steve froze, and Tony slowly slid his mouth up Steve’s cock, pausing every now and then to hum or swallow. He released Steve’s cock with a wet pop and settled his chin in the curls surrounding Steve’s cock. He placed gentle kisses and licks over the skin he could reach, and then gazed up at Steve.

Steve was wrecked. He stared back at Tony, his mouth open, his pupils blows wide. He was panting, and his lips were red, almost as though he’d been biting them. 

He looked beautiful.

Tony kissed his way up Steve’s cock, until he could kiss the very tip. He rolled his eyes up at Steve and then slowly, oh so slowly, opened his mouth and bit down. Steve’s eyes were wide, and as Tony dragged his teeth up and down Steve’s cock he stiffened, his back arching as he came. 

Tony licked his lips clean as he crawled up Steve and thrust his tongue into Steve’s mouth, letting Steve taste himself. Steve tried to kiss back, but he was uncoordinated, and Tony smiled into the kiss. 

One kiss turned into two into four into too many to count. They kissed until Tony didn’t know where one kiss began and another ended, and Steve was soft and pliant beneath him. Tony untied Steve’s wrists and gently urged him over onto his stomach. Steve grumbled softly, but followed Tony’s  lead, raising his hips just enough for Tony could slide a pillow beneath them.

Tony kissed the dip in Steve’s lower back. “I wish you could see how pretty you look right now. Fuck, Steve, I could look at you all night.”

Steve shoved at him with a foot. “I expect you to do more than just look,” he mumbled. “Stuff’s in the drawer.”

“Thanks, babe.” Tony leaned over to tug the night table’s drawer open. He grabbed the bottle of lube and dropped it beside Steve.

Steve had already prepared himself for Tony, but Tony wanted to feel Steve himself, wanted to see if he could make him come on just his fingers alone. 

He poured a little of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up, and then he pressed one finger slowly into Steve. 

There was no resistance whatsoever, and Tony groaned as his finger sank easily into Steve’s ass. He rubbed his finger against Steve and pulled out a little before pushing back in.

Steve’s breathing was rough but steady, and his fists were already knuckled into the blanket. Tony pulled his finger out completely, catching it on the rim of Steve’s ass, and Steve hissed softly. Tony worked a second finger in and it was still so easy. He wanted to know how loose Steve must have worked himself, that he could still be this open. 

“Babe, how did you…” he brushed his fingers over Steve’s prostate and Steve keened into his pillow. “It must have taken you hours.”

“Days, actually,” Steve gasped out. “Took one of the plugs with me on the mission, wore it the whole time.”

Tony couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face and he pressed harder against Steve’s prostate. “You are such a naughty captain,” he murmured. “Could you feel it pressing here the whole time?” He twisted his fingers and stroked Steve’s prostate again. Steve jerked and Tony placed a hand on his hip, holding him steady. 

“Did you feel it,” he scissored his fingers and Steve cried out. “Stretching you, opening you up for my cock?” He placed a third finger at Steve’s hole and worked it in carefully. Steve was shaking now, his shoulders were tight with tension. 

“I bet you were hard the whole time,” Steve said. “Must have been uncomfortable in your uniform. I bet you couldn’t wait to get back, just so I could fuck you so hard you’d feel loose for days, and then I’d fuck you again until you couldn’t even speak.”

Tony could hear Steve’s breathing speed up, harsh and wet with tears. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? So blissed out on my cock and fingers you’d do anything to come again, wouldn’t you, baby?”

“Yes!” Steve cried. “Tony, yes, please!”

Tony wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock around Steve’s cock and as he started jerking him off he rubbed his prostate in rhythm. Once, twice, and then Steve was coming all over Tony’s hand with a wail, his ass clenching around Tony’s fingers. 

Tony withdrew and slicked up his cock. He angled Steve’s hips up and slid in, not giving Steve any time to recover from his last orgasm. He could feel Steve’s ass tightening around his cock, and Tony’s eyes shut at the sensation. 

“Tony, I can’t...It’s too much...Tony! Please, I can’t,” Steve begged.

“Ssh, just one more,” Tony crooned. “You can do it, c’mon Steve, just once more.” He pushed himself in, taking his time until he bottomed out, the curve of Steve’s ass resting firmly against his front. “You ready?” he asked Steve.

Steve nodded weakly, and Tony pulled himself almost completely out, until only the tip of his cock was still inside. He paused, waiting for Steve to catch his breath, and then he slammed himself forward. 

Steve’s whole body rocked into the bed, and Tony pulled out to ram himself back in. There was nothing gentle about him now, and the slap of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the room, punctuated by Tony’s grunts and Steve’s near constant moans. 

It wasn’t long before he could feel his balls tightening, drawing close to his body, and he knew he was almost done. Tony reached under Steve and wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock. It was thick and hot in his hand, and as Tony thrust his hips forward it rolled Steve forward as well, so that Steve’s cock was fucking Tony’s hand. 

“Tony, Tony, Tony, I can’t! Shit! I can’t, it’s too much, I-Tony!” Steve was whimpering against the pillow, his words broken apart with sobs as Tony fucked him deeper into the bed. 

Tony thrust into Steve one last time, grinding himself against Steve’s ass, and then he was coming. He squeezed Steve’s cock, jerked it faster, ran his nails over the slit, and then it was Steve’s turn to spill one more time. 

Steve sagged into the bed, but Tony stayed pressed inside him, not wanting to move just yet. He lay against Steve’s back, pressing lazy, open-mouthed kisses into his skin, his tongue flicking out to taste Steve’s sweat. 

He was starting to get cold when he finally slid out of Steve. Steve grumbled in discomfort, but quickly quieted when Tony pulled him close, wrapping a blanket around them both.

“We need to clean up,” Steve yawned. “And get new sheets.”

“Ssh,” Tony told him fondly, “I’ll clean us up in a bit. I just want to hold you a little longer.”

Steve snuggled closer, one leg pushing between Tony’s. “Ok,” he said sleepily. “Just a little bit.”

Tony tugged the blanket up till it almost covered their heads. “Just a little bit,” he agreeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Tony's a little shit and I love it.


End file.
